roblox_eldus_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Areas
Lobby The lobby is the central area of the game. It is where you go to access the portal room and return from other areas. Going to the lobby will restore you to full health instantly. Unique swords and some basic armors are sold here, as well as boards being all around it. These boards give details about the top 10 strongest players by level, upcoming updates, recent updates and some other info. Note: Difficulty is based on how players of the area's recommended level would do in there. Easy - No trouble at all. Mild - In the middle of the easy and medium. Might have to use a few potions. Medium - Enemies can damage somewhat significantly and are maybe take some time to kill. Medium-Hard - A pretty tough time, will burn through health potions. Hard - Enemies here will kill players without friends or health potions. Grasslands (1-10) This is the starting area for players, containing some of the weakest enemies in the game. The area is a grassy plains with different platforms and some trees. This area's boss is the Rock Giant. Difficulty: Easy Desert Sea (10-20) A small desert themed area containing weak enemies. The boss is the Bandit Leader. Difficulty: Easy Icy Caverns (20-30) A relatively large snow/ice expanse. The enemies here are quite a bit stronger than the enemies from the Desert Sea. There are 2 bosses here, the Frost Knight and the Ice Lord. This area also happens to contain the speed blessing that gives +5 walkspeed which is located near the Ice Lord. Difficulty: Medium Graveyard (30-40) A foggy graveyard with high levels of land height. The boss is the Undead Ruler, a reaper-like entity. Difficulty: Mild Lava Pit (40-50) A notoriously difficult lava themed area for new players due to the very tough (and very rewarding) boss known as the Obsidian Brawler, a large obsidian construct with fire inside of his head. Players of this area's recommended level should bring 10 health potions and preferably some friends along to the fight. However, this area also contains a very commonly used blessing, the attack blessing (25% extra damage to everything apart from damage over time). It is located on top of a large pillar near the boss. Difficulty: Hard Ocean Ravine (50-60) An ocean themed area often skipped or ignored due to players getting to level 60 from the obsidian brawler. The boss is Big Bertha, a giant fish. Difficulty: Mild Sky Islands (60-70) A heaven/sky themed area that contains somewhat clustered enemies. The boss is Hera, an armored female sky angel. Difficulty: Mild Crystal Maze (70-80) A large crystal/rock maze. The enemies here are quite tough and arguably not even worth killing, but the boss, the Crystal Slayer, is a different story. Difficulty: Mild Overgrowth (80-90) A pretty big jungle/forest area filled with skeletons. The boss is the Troll. The rot blessing is located on a branch of one of the bulky trees to the left of the troll (if you were looking from the troll's point of view). Difficulty: Mild Winter Cliffs (90-100) A small area of snowy cliffs inhabited by snowmen and the boss, the Snow Princess. Difficulty: Mild Pirate's Cove (100-110) A sandy cove inhabited by fish, drunken pirates and the boss, Captain Squid. Well known due to the quality of one of the weapons dropped here. Difficulty: Medium Circuit Break (110-120) A very large and colorful area containing cyber related mobs. The boss, Trojan, has quite a lot of health but not much damage. Difficulty: Mild The Void (120-130) A large, black and rocky area with a dark liquid running through. The boss isn't much stronger than the Void Walkers, the only other enemies there. Difficulty: Medium Poisoned Terraform (130-140) What seems to be the result of terraforming an alien world. The boss, Mutated Survivor, is known for dropping an extremely powerful DoT weapon and having a high amount of hp. Difficulty: Medium Pine Forest (140-150) A somewhat odd forest area. The only enemies here are lumberjacks and the area doesn't have a boss. Difficulty: Mild The Cave (150-160) A large, brown cave containing the Earth Titan. The boss has an absurdly high amount of hp which makes him last for a long time. Difficulty: Hard Waterway (160-170) A small, watery cavern containing the Water Titan. The boss has an absurdly high amount of hp which makes him last for a long time. Difficulty: Hard Abyssal Inferno (170-180) A moderately large area containing the Fire Titan. The boss has an absurdly high amount of hp which makes him last for a long time. Difficulty: Hard Urban Storm (180-190) A large, windy cave containing the Wind Titan. The boss has an absurdly high amount of hp which makes him last for a long time. Difficulty: Hard